


Fated Meeting

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: Family of the Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: sora gets a pet unversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Vanitas meet a young boy who shares his face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the boy to leave him alone. Eventually, he starts to change because of this boy and care for him.





	1. The Masked Boy on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Vanitas. I think it came out okay. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Sora didn’t know what to think about the strange boy in the masked when he first saw him on the island. His body looked like it was made of licorice and the little critters that were always around the stranger frightened him. The boy was always sitting in the backside of the play island for hours on end. Sora made it a habit to always go there to see if he had arrived. Sometimes he sees him in the morning while other times the boy would come during sunset.

One day, Sora decided to approach the stranger. He was sitting by the star, body slouched, and his legs hanging off the edge. Sora walked as slowly and as quietly as he could; stopping only a few feet from the masked boy.

“H-hello,” Sora spoke. The older boy didn’t move or say anything. Sora moved closer and that’s when he heard the light snores coming from the stranger. He didn’t know what to do. Should he leave him be? Wait for him to wake up? He knew better than to try and wake him. Sora sighed as he took a seat next to the sleeping boy. He looked up into his mask; all he saw was his own reflection in the glass. The older boy was breathing lightly his hands in his lap. Just looking at him made Sora sleepy as well. The little boy sat forward ‘maybe a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.’ he thought before shutting his eyes.

Vanitas groaned as he woke up. He fell asleep in one of the worse positions possible. His back ached, feet were still numb, and worst of all he had a crank in his neck! He raised his arm and rubbed his sore muscles as he straightened himself. There was a strange new weight on his left arm. ‘Must have conjured up an Unversed.’ He thought as turned his head so he can push the creature aside. What he didn’t expect to see was a little boy no more than 5 sleeping against his arm. ‘What in the world?’ he thought. When did he show up? Why didn’t he notice? Was he more exhausted then he originally thought? The young boy shuffled a bit before settling back down. Vanitas decided he had enough and pushed the kid off his arm. The boy ended up laying flat on his back arms stretched out. That’s when Vanitas noticed that the boy looked like him. ‘Who is he, and why does he have my face?!’ he wondered.

Sora groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. It took him a second to realize that the stranger was also awake. “Oh! Hello,” he said to the masked boy. No response. “Um, did I wake you?”

“No,” his voice was deeper then Sora thought it would be. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I’m Sora. what’s your name?”

“Why are you here? Didn’t your parents tell you not to speak with strangers? Aren’t you scared?”

Sora was taken aback by the onslaught of questions that just came at him. “I’m not scared!” he responded as he stood up and puffed his chest. Vanitas just stared at him. “Uh,” Sora relaxed his body, “As to why I’m here. Well?”

“Well, what?!” Vanitas was getting annoyed now. He could just easily smite this kid with his Keyblade, or have the Unversed drag him into the Darkness.

“I thought you were lonely,” Vanitas is appalled by this answer. “I started to always see you around here more often all by yourself. You looked so sad and alone. I thought that maybe you could use a friend,” Sora concluded.

“Really? That’s your reason for coming here?” Sora nodded his head. Vanitas gave a deep sigh as he stood up. “Well, then don’t waste your breath kid. Not interested,” he said as he prepared to leave through a dark corridor.

“Hey! What is your name? I told you mine!”

The older boy sighed, “Vanitas,” and he was gone.

“SORA!” the boy in question turned around to spot his best friend waving at him from the ground below. “It’s time to go!”

“Okay,” he responded as he made his way to his friend.

“Why were you back here for so long?”

“I kinda fell asleep,” Sora partially lied.

Riku shook his head, “Oh Sora.”


	2. All that Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sora is attacked by Unversed Vanitas begins to realize how much he cares.

Every time Vanitas would come to the island Sora would insist on spending some time with him. Vanitas would always try to push him away, but Sora was persistent.

“Can you just leave me alone?” he asked one day.

“Why?”

“Cause your annoying me and I want to be alone.”

“You say that, but the way you act tells a different story.” Vanitas had come to learn that Sora was much smarter than other kids his age.

He groaned, “Leave me, alone kid.” Sora pouted at the older boy. “Don’t give me that look! Learn to listen and leave me alone!” he shouted. Sora flinched covering his head with his arms. After a second the little boy looked back up to see that Vanitas was walking over to the star. Sora didn’t pursue the boy and instead stood by the beach.

Vanitas watched the boy from his perched. Sora had taken off his shirt and was now playing in the water. ‘Kids,’ he thought as he shut his eyes. He was only out for a few minutes when he heard Sora scream. Vanitas’ eyes shot opened as he looked towards the direction the scream came from. Sora was now on land, but now he was being attacked by some Unversed. Vanitas’ body moved on its own as he teleported to the young boy.

“Hey!” He shouted at the creatures. The Unversed looked up at their creator before Vanitas began to slash at them with his Keyblade. It only took a minute to disperse of the putrid creatures. Vanitas was panting by the time he was finished taking only a second to breathe before making his way to the boy curled up on the sand.  
Sora had his hands holding his side while blood started to come around him. ‘Blood!’ Vanitas gently placed his hands on the boy’s arm, Sora flinched and curled more in on himself making a painful noise.

“Hey, hey it’s me,” Vanitas whispered. Sora slowly lifted his head to look at the masked boy. His eyes were now red and full of tears.

“V-Vanitas?” Sora stuttered out. “the monsters they....”

Vanitas sighed, “I know, but don’t worry they’re gone now. Are you hurt?” Sora nodded, “Let me see.” Sora relaxed enough to let Vanitas lay him flat. He had a few bruises and small cuts, but the main problem was a three claw gash on his side. The wound didn’t look too deep but the amount of blood coming out was very alarming. He quickly picked the small boy up and took him into the shallow water.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Sora yelled as he clung to the teen.

“Sorry kid, but we gotta clean the wound,” Vanitas said as he maneuvered Sora to cling to his right arm making sure the wound was exposed to the water. Sora wined more, “Breath kid, focus on breathing not the pain.” Vanitas wasn’t very good at white magic but that didn’t matter at the moment. He took a deep breath as he focused. His left hand started to glow with green energy that began to seep into the wound. It took a few minutes for the wound to be fully closed; by then Sora had calm down and fallen half asleep. Vanitas himself felt utterly exhausted.

He cradles the boy in his arms as he exited the water and took a seat on the beach. Sora shuffled before opening his eyes and looked up at Vanitas.  
“How are you feeling kid?”

“Tired,” he said, “But the pain is gone at least.” Sora gave him a soft smile before sitting up. “Thank you for saving me!”

Vanitas avoided looking at the boy, “No problem,” he replied as Sora got up to go get his shirt. ‘If only he knew that I was the reason for the Unversed attacking him. Wait, why do I feel guilty? Why do I care?’

“Whoa cool!” Vanitas looked back over to the boy as he made his way back to him. “Look, look! I got a scar!” Sora was giving him a big grin as he lifted his shirt and showed his side where three white claw marks were now present. “I always wanted a scar! Don’t you think it’s cool Vani-.” Sora paused as he saw Vanitas stiffen and heard his breathing increase. “Hey, are you okay?” Sora asked as he slowly approached the older boy.

“I’m sorry,” came a whisper. Sora hated vanitas’ helmet cause it would always muffle the things he’d say. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“Those creatures. I made them,” Vanitas lowered his head.

“I know, but it’s okay. I can see you didn’t mean for me to get hurt.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you did get hurt. Sora you could have died! Don’t you see that?” That’s when Sora threw his arms around Vanitas’ neck.

“I-I know that, but I didn’t,” Sora pulled back. “You saved me and that’s all that matter to me now,” he gave the older boy a smile. Vanitas lowered his head again. “But if you wanna make it up to me then….can you take off your helmet thingy?”  
Vanitas sighed, “Are you sure?” Sora nodded, “Okay then.” Vanitas relaxed as he let his helmet fade away. Sora gasped when he saw the face of the boy in front of him.

“You look like, me,” Sora’s eyes widen. The young boy slowly lifted his hands and placed them on Vanitas’ cheeks giving a tiny gasp. “They’re cold.”

“Really?” He never really paid any mind to trivial things like being cold.


	3. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas knew he wasn't going to win his final fight with Ventus. While falling into the Darkness he didn't expect anyone to come and save him, but when a bright light rescues him from the shadows he's very surprised to see the two people looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filo-pronounced (F-eye-low)

Sora was changing him, and it made him nervous. Not just of these new emotions, but the idea of Xehanort finding the little boy. He made sure to leave a Flood with Sora as a way to keep an eye on him. Xehanort never found Sora, but Vanitas knew that his Master saw the change in him. His training was increased and the punishments became more severe. Then the time came to say goodbye. Sora hated the idea of never seeing the boy who had come to be his big brother. as a way to keep the boy safe, Vanitas was able to bound the Flood he left to the boy’s heart so at least he will be protected. Even pestering Ventus when he saw him on the island didn’t make him feel better. Vanitas didn’t trust his Master one bit, but he knew it would be suicide if he didn’t play the role that Destiney had assigned him. He would be lucky to make it out of this battle alive. Though he knew that possibility was never in the cards.

Ventus was a bigger idiot then he’d originally thought. The dumbass ended up practically destroying both of their hearts, and now here he is. ‘Sorry, Sora. guess I’m not gonna make it back,’ Vanitas thought as he fell deeper into the Darkness. He stared up into the ever-expanding void. Sora, he missed the kid. Missed the only person who accepted him for what he was. Who helped him feel more than just pain. Who made his incomplete heart feel full. His mind was slowly fading away as his body became lighter. ‘This is it,’ was his last thought.

Hello? Is anyone there? Vanitas opened his eyes at the sound of the disembodied voice. Hellooo? It spoke again. Vanitas opened his mouth to respond, but claws emerging from the Darkness covered it and grabbed at this arms, wrist, legs, ankles, and waist. It didn’t want him to leave. The golden eyed boy struggled to free his limbs or at least his arms and hands. Two more claws reached out and grabbed his neck placing pressure; the sharp fingers digging into his skin.

“Aaahhhggg!” A pathetic sound of pain was drawn out. That’s when he saw a faint light in the distance. Vanitas struggled even harder against the Darkness trying to reach out for the faint glow. ‘Please,’ he thought. ‘I don’t want to die!’ The dark claws hold on his body increased as they dug more into his body and skin now leaving cuts. “AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Vanitas never thought he could scream so loudly. That’s when the light he saw shot towards him. ‘Like a shooting star,’ was his final thought before his vision went black.

“You don’t understand he’s dangerous!” Spoke a familiar voice.

“No, he’s not! He’s my friend,” spoke a much younger higher pitch voice.

‘Sora?’ no, it couldn’t be. He slowly opened his eyes groaning as the bright sunlight hit his face. Two small gasps came from his left along with the shuffling of feet. It took Vanitas a minute to finally get a grip on his body and sit up. It was utter hell; everything hurt as if he was hit by a train. He was on the beach of the Destiny Islands was the first observation. He attempted to stand but decided not to when every single muscle screamed at him and he ended up laying on his side. It took a few seconds for Vanitas to lift his head and looked up. There in front of him was Ventus, Keyblade in hand and ready to strike. Behind him was a little boy with messy brown hair, a white shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Fear was shown in the boy’s blue hues as one of his hands covered his mouth.

“Kid?” Vanitas managed to get out. Sora’s eyes went wide as he pushed pass Ventus and made his way to him. Ventus tried to reach for the boy but was stopped by a Flood Unversed that disappeared before the blond could slash at it. Sora placed a hand on Vanitas’ shoulder. The older boy gave him a forced smile, “How you been kid?” Sora sniffed but returned the smile nonetheless.

“Okay,” replied the small boy. “I missed you.”

Vanitas let out a dry chuckled, “Missed you to kid.” Then he looked over towards Ventus who had dismissed his Keyblade and was watching the two boys with a very confused look plastered on his face. Vanitas just glared at the dumbass that was his counterpart. “Hello to you too dumbass,” he eventually said.

“Swear,” Sora spoke innocently.

“Sorry, but it’s true.”

“How are you here?” Ventus finally questioned.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Vanitas responded as he slowly moved himself to lay on the beach staring up at the clear blue sky; hissing in the process. “The last thing I remember was you destroying both of us than falling deep into the Darkness.” He sighed, “The next thing I knew I was being dragged deeper and deeper; that’s when I saw a strange light in the distance. It shot towards me and here I am.” he concluded.

“Light?” Ventus wondered for a moment. “Sora, was that you?” Both teens looked at the little boy.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I just felt that something was wrong. Filo was acting strange so I thought you were in trouble.”

“Filo?” Ventus questioned. As if on cue the Flood Unversed appeared once again and perched itself on Sora’s little shoulder. The boy automatically going to rub its head. Ventus sighed, “What the hell did I miss?” he mumbled.

“Do you two know each other?” Sora questioned.

“Yes,” both boys responded with disgust; Vanitas coughing in the process. His body still felt like utter shit and apart of him wanted to throw up.

“Your hurt really bad,” Sora said as he looked at him. Vanitas hummed his response. “Ventus,” the little boy looked over to the blond teen, “can you help him?” Both teens were shocked by the boy’s question. Vanitas responded before Ventus could.

“I’m fine. I don’t need help; especially from HIM,” Vanitas responded as he pulled his sore bleeding body off the sand. Once on his feet the pain shot straight throw his body faster then he could think, his head becoming light, and vision going black. The last thing he heard was Sora’s frightened screams.


	4. Acceptance and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas and Ventus talk like civil people about what to do now.

Vanitas doesn’t know how long he was out. When he opened his eyes again it was sunset. His body was leaning on something soft and warm. The pain had eased greatly and his mind felt clearer. Everything was quiet with only the sound of the waves and soft breeze.

“Morning sleepy head,” came an all to familiar voice from right behind him.

“Ventus?” In any other situation, Vanitas would have pushed away from his other half and knock him over the head. However, his body still felt heavy, and he was surprisingly comfortable at the moment.

“Yup.”

“The fuck are you doing and how long have I’ve been out?” He tried to make himself sound normal.

“One, language. Two, I’m keeping you alive. Three, a bit more than a week,” Ventus replied.

Vanitas scoffed and tried to pull away from the blond. Yet, in a move that shocked both teens, Ventus wrapped an arm around Vanitas’ waist and the other across his chest and gently pulled the boy back to him. “Umm….what are you doing?” Ventus stood silent. “Ventus,” Vanitas was getting a bit annoyed.

“You're still weak,” came the reply.

“Why do you care?” Ventus stood silent. “Why did you save me?” since Ventus refused to answer his first few questions.

“Mostly because of Sora. The boy really cares about you.” Vanitas hummed in response. “And, because you scared me.”

“When do I not?”

“Not like that.”

It took a moment, “You were worried about me?” He could feel Ventus nod.

“I don’t fully understand the reason why when weeks ago we didn’t think twice of attacking each other.” Ventus’ voice was solemn as he spoke. They were silent for a few minutes.

“Where are we? This place doesn’t seem like the real Destiny islands, and I vividly remember you striking us both down. And I know we’re not in some afterlife because there is no way in hell that Sora is dead.” Vanitas concluded.

“His heart. We are in Sora’s Heart.” Vanitas let those words settle in.

“How?”

“I’m not 100% sure. Maybe our hearts are connected to his somehow and as a result, he was able to save us because of it,” Ventus continued to ramble on some theory about the heart making Vanitas yawn. He felt the boy behind him chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“You still sleepy Vani?” the blond teased.

“Watch it blondy; when I’m better your toast”

“Yeah about that. Sora strictly said no fighting whatsoever or he’ll be sad. His words not mine; and before you ask yes he does know about what happened between us. He took it really well.”

“Really?” Vanitas grin. “Think you can try not to kill me for more than 5 seconds?”

The blond smiled at the comment, “I’m more worried about you trying to kill me,” Ventus gave a snarky reply.

“No one is killing anyone,” came a small voice. Both teens looked over to see Sora walking towards them, Filo by his side. “Vani!” he shouted when he realized the raven-haired boy was awake and broke out into a run. He stopped right next to him and threw his little arms around his neck. “You're okay!” he said with glee. He pulled away to look the teen in the eyes; “When you fell I got so scared! I-I thought you were going to die!” Sora began to lightly cry. Vanitas’ eyes went wide and tugged the boy onto his lap. Sora clung to him as he cried his tears of relief; Vanitas holding him close.

“Sorry,” was all he could really muster.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” the little boy stated as he looked into the golden hues.

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Shooting Star.”

“Shooting Star? Is that like a nickname?” Vanitas gave him a nod. Sora smiled, “I love it!” He said before relaxing once again in the older boy’s arms. Filo, who was watching from the sides, crawled its way into Sora’s lap and curling up under his arms as the boy drifted off to sleep.

“You changed.” Vanitas cringed a little. He had totally forgotten that Ventus was right behind him.

“Ya think?” he questioned as he looked at the kid in his arms.

“Yeah,” Ventus replied. He then moved to rest his chin on Vanitas’ left shoulder. A risky gamble, but when it was responded with Vanitas leaning fully against him he smiled. Ventus sighed, “I know things are roughed between us right now, but do you think there is any way we can change that? We may be different people, but that doesn’t change the fact that we are still half of each other. I wanna get to know the half of my heart that Xehanort….”

“Don’t say that bastard's name,” Vanitas interrupted. For as long as he lived he never wanted to hear that cursed name ever again. Too many memories. Too many broken and empty promises. He felt Ventus’ grip around his body increase for a few moments. Vanitas just lowered his head; Sora hadn’t moved but Filo was looking up at his original Master.

“I’m sorry,” Ventus said. There was another moment of silence before the blond spoke again. “I don’t know what he did. I can’t begin to imagine the things he could have done to you. I know it may not mean much, but I am truly sorry Vanitas.” The raven hair boy relaxed his body once again. He believed the words coming from Ventus’ mouth. He knew what the blond was saying was true and sincere. It was comforting.

“You really wanna get to know each other?” Vanitas questioned.

“Yeah. I mean we might as well. Who knows how long we’ll be here.”

“True,” the raven-haired boy yawned. “How about we get some rest first? Then we can do your whole brotherly bonding, kumbaya thing.” He proposed before closing his eyes.

Ventus laughed, “Okay.” He replied before doing the same and drifted off as well. Maybe this won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of these three. The series is called Family of the Heart after all. Sometimes a family is a pair of brothers with an adopted baby brother.


End file.
